A Tale of Two People
by S.P.E.C.K.S.A.Y
Summary: When Harry Potter begins hearing voices, will Legolas be able to...osculate away the voice in his head? ;D
1. Teh Voice

Disclaimer: I/We do not own Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Harry sighed slightly, his footsteps ricocheting off of the corridor floor. An image flashed through his mind. A red headed boy with many freckles, once his love. A tear came to his eye in remembrance of Ron. Oh, how he longed for those late nights once more. Finally, he came to the staircase and began to climb up, but he stopped at the third step. A voice. Who was it? "BOOMSHAKALAKALAKA! BOOMSHAKA, BOOMSHAKA!"  
  
Was it his spide-y sense? No, spiders didn't boomshakala! "WHO IS THERE?" Harry screamed. "RON? THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU!" "BOOMSHAKALAKALAKA!" "STOP IT!" "BOOMSHAKALAKALAKA!" Harry became so tense; he ended up falling off of the stairs. His arm! It was broken once more! But of course, Professor Lockhart was there to save the day. He came running down the corridor, wand in hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry screamed. "No, no, no, no...it won't hurt a bit, Harry!" He lifted up his wand to say the spell, but was soon tackled by none other than...LEGOLAS! ((That is right, ladehs...XD)) "Harry Potter? Oh...do come with me, quickly!" "But...my arm..." "Oh who cares about your arm...Just do a little spell-y thing on it, and we must be off!" Legolas said, trying to hurry him up. "I don't know any." "OH, BUT I DO!" Professor Lockhart spoke up. "No! Not you...anyone but you." Harry said, trying to stand up, but failing. "Oh quit your whining, already." He pushed him back to the ground. By this time, Harry had grown furious. He started yelling at the top of his lungs, like a small child. "LET ME GO YOU BIG MEANIE POO!!!!" "Um...alright...I'm...sorry, then." The professor took a step back as Harry stood up avoiding the strange looks he was getting from passing classmates. Legolas then gathered young Potter into his amazingly muscular arms and carried him off to his noble steed. While doing so, he tripped over a conveniently placed watermelon and fell into a... 


	2. Hairy Harry

Chapter two! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.. Even though it was SHORT.. _ Blame Cinnamon

Disclaimer: We still don't own it. Damn.

************************************************************************

Last time, on "A Tale of Two People": _Legolas then gathered young Potter into his amazingly muscular arms and carried him off to his noble steed. While doing so, he tripped over a conveniently placed watermelon and fell into a..._

Mountain of boiling lava! Will they come out alive? Stay tuned!

~Sugar's Note- I am eating. Let me be.. ;; ~

***

"AHH!!!!!" Harry screamed, clinging to Legolas now the best that he could.

Legolas amazingly grabbed onto some random protruding object, which happened to be a hand!! A little grossed out that a hand was sticking out from the middle of nowhere on a mountain of boiling lava, Legolas looks down to take his eyes away from the sight.

And what does he see? Not lava, but a boiling mountain of clam chowder!

A squirrel climbed up the side of the mountain, and began nibbling on Legolas' hand, making the nibbling sound that squirrels do. Harry began to scream, shouting "Shut UP!!!" At the top of his lungs.

Surprised, Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Geez, it's just a squirrel.." 

Harry squirmed, making Legolas loosen his grip. Once again, Harry was hearing voices. "Harry... Harry.. You are so hairy..." Harry glared at the wall of the mountain. "I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are.." Harry looked up to Legolas, and saw his lips moving. Really, he was saying "Calm down, Potter.." But all Harry could hear was, "Hair is sexy.." which made Harry scream even louder. "LET GO OF ME YOU.. YOU... YOU CHILD MOLESTER!!" 

Legolas gasped, accidentally dropping the boy. He had been accused of this before, but heh, that was a longgg time ago. "Right," Legolas thought to himself.

Harry fell towards the boiling chowder helplessly, flailing his arms in an awkward way from the broken one.

Harry fell into the chowder, his screams lost. Legolas watched with wide eyes, then pulled a rope from a bag that was conviently on his back at that very moment. He threw it down into the chowder, and pulled Harry out. He managed to climb back up the mountain, collapsing on the ground next to Potter.  
  
"Phew, sorry about dropping you there.." Legolas apologized, wiping a speck* (WE LOVE SPECKS) of dirt off of his face.

Harry shook his head, standing. "No.. It was my fault. I'm just glad to get out of there in one piece," he stated. Just then, his broken arm fell right off! What a coin-ki-dink!

Legolas' eyes widened, and he grabbed the arm. "Er... We can reattatch this, right?" 

Harry screamed, yes, once again. "MY ARM!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

A couple of hours later, Harry's face was purple from screaming "No" for so long. He collapsed on the ground, next to a sleeping Legolas, who was still clutching the arm. 

***

Legolas awoke the following day, with Harry by his side, sobbing over the loss of his arm. Legolas rolled his eyes, shoving the arm into where it should be on Harry's shoulder until he heard a 'clink' as his shoulder locked onto the arm... *cough*. "Uhm.. Guess that worked." Legolas blinked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry looked around. "Shit.. Where are we?!" They were surrounded by rock formations, but somehow a very short bearded man had appeared, as well as a strangely dressed wizard, a fine looking young man, and four short people.

Legolas grinned meakly. "Hi guys! I brought the little d00d, just like you asked." He winked, glancing to Potter. One of the short people stepped forward, dark curly hair drooping over the eyes. "Thank GOD.." He pulled off a chain about his neck, handing it to The Boy Who Lived. The short dude smiled. "It is a gift from our world. We have heard wonders of you." Attatched to the chain was a golden ring.. Harry realized there was a strange design along the ring. Everyone about him forced a smile, as if silently begging him to accept the ring. Harry shrugs. "Thanks.." He took the ring off the chain, putting it on his finger..

*_Do you believe in Magic.._*

Harry began to scream, falling to the ground and shaking.

*_In a young girl's heart.._*

"Noooo!! NOT THE CLOWNS!!" Harry cried, which is what he now saw before him.

*_How the music can free her, whenever it starts.._*

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His screams grew louder as fangs sprouted from the clown's mouth.

*_And its Maaaaaaagic.._*

He was then suddenly jerked out of the vision of the clowns, and the dark haired hobbit was standing before him. "You fool!"

*_If the music is groovy.._*

Harry stumbled over a rock, falling backwards once again into the arms of Legolas..

*_It makes you feel happy like an.. old time movie_*

He looked up into the eyes of his savior, and felt for a moment the feeling he had felt when in the arms of Ron.. whom he was beginning to miss dearly.

Suddenly, Harry began hearing the voice again. "Harry.. Harry is so hairy... teehee.." His eyes widened, and everyone around him began circling him, chanting. "Harry is so Haiiiiiiiiry!" He screamed, and continued to scream, until they stopped. They all stared at him blankly, and he looked up again, to find him once again looking into the eyes of Legolas. 

Legolas smiled, while Harry began swimming in his blue eyes.

"Hairy... is specksay," murmured Legolas.

**********************************************************************************************

=D I hope ja liked the second chapter! It's long, be happy! ^_^


End file.
